I'm cybertronian!
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: During a fight with the con's Rafael screams causing the Decepticons to retreat. But the only thing is that the scream turned into a sonic boom. So Ratchet scans the boy and...well. Your going to have to read to find out. (Request for Creepy-Pasta)


Ratchet smiled as he watched Rafael and Bumblebee sleep. He believed they were doing what the humans call, spooning. Sighing Ratchet covered the two sleeping younglings with a blanket before leaving the room. Walking into his own room Ratchet sighed.

Picking up a picture he laid down as he looked at the beautiful woman. Ratchet was the first to arrive on Earth and gain a holo matter form. He ended up drunk off of human alcohol and in bed with a human female. He spent four months with her before his son, Bumblebee, came to Earth. Sighing he wondered what ever happened to her.

tfp tfp

"Rafael! Bumblebee! Run!" Ratchet yelled as four vehicons pinned him down.

Ratchet watched as the two ran but weren't fast enough. Starscream shot out Bumblebee's leg. The young bot couldn't move so Starscream grabbed him by the scruff bar and threw him into the rock face. Raf growled in the back of his throat before letting out a loud scream.

The scream caused everyone to cover their ears/audios and even shattered Soundwaves screen. "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Megatron yelled as the Con's transformed and flew away.

"How...How did you do that?" Ratchet asked as Optimus helps Bumblebee over.

"I...I don't know." Raf replies.

tfp tfp

"By the allspark. Th-This is not possible." Ratchet says as he steps away from the console.

"What? What does it say?" Miko asks as she and Jack help Raf off the med table.

"It's Rafael's blood and DNA. His blood is magenta and his DNA has a mixture of CNA, even his heart is different. It has a faint glow. Not bright enough to show through the skin but bright enough to show up on a CAT scan. His heart is a spark yet it's partially flesh." Ratchet says softly.

"What's CNA?" Miko asks as Jack makes sure Raf doesn't fall over from shock.

"CNA—standing variously for Cyber/Nano Algorithms and/or Cybernucleic Acid—is the genetic material that determines what Transformers are like. Tinkering with this material can be dangerous and can have long-lasting, negative effects. CNA contains a Transformer's hard-coded design schematics which, like genetic data, appear to be stored in the spark itself." Ratchet says before thinking about something.

Turning to the brunette boy he kneels down. "Raf. This is very important. What is your carriers name?" Ratchet says softly.

"Lucia Jorge Gonzales Esquivel." Raf says softly.

Ratchet felt his spark jump at the name. That was the name of the woman he fragged. Rafael, is his son.

"My son. Your my son." Ratchet says as he smiles brightly.

Two thumps rocked the ground causing Ratchet to instinctly protect his child. Turning towards the thumps he sees that Bulkhead had passed out. A loud "WHAT?!" sounded through out the room as Ratchet picked up Rafael.

"I can explain everything." Ratchet said softly.

tfp tfp

 _"So the whole reason Raf can understand me is because of the cybertronian part of him?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. I...I never knew Lucia was pregnant. If I did I would've told her the truth! I would've brought her and my son here. I loved her. I still do." Ratchet says softly.

Raf was going to say something before Bumblebee stepped up and punched Ratchet right in the face. _"So carrier never meant anything to you?! How could you!? He still loves you! He regrets joining the con's and you know it! How could you do this to him?! To us?! I HATE YOU! YOUR NO LONGER MY SIRE!"_ Bumblebee yelled before punching Ratchet again.

Bumblebee stopped after two minutes and just cried over his bleeding father. Ratchet went to reach for his oldest but Bumblebee ran away and out of the base, crying.

Ratchet watched as Arcee chased after the younger mech. Sighing he picks up his youngest before walking to his room with a heavy spark.

tfp tfp

"Ok so you have the family sonic scream and the family intelligence. You have a protoform under your skin which makes it much harder for you to break bones and brain damage." Ratchet says softly.

Raf looked towards the door in sorrow. His best friend didn't like that they were half brothers. Sighing he looks at his sire. "How does this work? How am I like this?" Raf asks softly.

"I had a "drunk night" with your mother and she ended up pregnant with you apparently. I used my holo matter form and apparently I still had my cybertronian CNA which resulted in you gaining my CNA when you where still an embryo. Your body has always been different. I wonder how your mother kept this a secret." Ratchet says softly.

"Dad? Who's Bumblebee's mom?" Raf asks softly.

Ratchet sighs and knows he's going to regret it. "My younger brother, Soundwave. I was drunk, he was drunk then...ta da Rumble and Frenzy were born. Then Ravage, then Buzzsaw and Laserbeak then finally Bumblebee. We bonded after Rumble and Frenzy." He says before standing up and grabbing a data pad. "Now let's get back to your powers."

tfp tfp

Ratchet smiled as Raf is able to fix the "energon" leak. "15 seconds. 5 seconds to spare. Good job kiddo." Ratchet says, beaming with pride.

It's been almost a month since Raf found out he was part cybertronian and he's been loving spending time with Ratchet but...he misses Bumblebee. He hasn't seen his brother since the day he found out. The other Autobots had been looking for him for a whole month but...their starting to give up hope.

The door to the training room slams open to reveal a shaken Arcee making the two inside feel a shock go through them. They'd only seen that look once. When Cliffjumper died.

"Arcee! What's wrong?" Ratchet asked as he and Raf ran over.

"We found Bumblebee. B-But...he's dead Ratchet. He's dead. He commited suicide. We found this next to him." Arcee says as she holds out a old plush animal and a data pad with energon on it.

Ratchet reached out, with shaking servos, and took the the items. Gripping them to his chest he fell to his knees and screamed. He screamed as tears fell down his face. He lost another one. But this time, he can't blame it on the war. He only had himself to blame.

tfp tfp

Ratchet re-read the data pad over and over again. He had been in his room with Raf for three days. The other Autobots hated Ratchet right now. Optimus even cried. "Knock, knock. Hey Doc. We found some energon. Optimus wants all servos on deck for this. Come on." Wheeljack says before leaving.

Sighing Ratchet picked up his last son and left the room.

tfp tfp

Ratchet grunted as he was pushed against a wall with a sword to his throat by a black mech with bright blue optics. He couldn't look into those optics. They reminded him of Bumblebee.

"Soundwave! What do I do with this one?" The mech asked as a blaster is pointed at Ratchet's face.

Ratchet looked at his mate, his brother, the carrier of six of his children. "Let him go honey. He's no use to us. Let's go home." Soundwave says softly as he takes the sword.

The black mech nuzzles Soundwave's face with a smile. "Yes carrier." He says softly.

"C-Carrier? You had a sparkling with someone else?" Ratchet asks, hurt.

"No. You know him pretty well actually." Soundwave says before pushing the side of the other mechs head and revealed him to be...

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet says softly.

"Bumblebee?!" Raf says as he gazes at his brother.

"Hey Raf." Bumblebee says with a smirk.

"Y-Your talking. You have a voice!" Raf says in shock.

"Yes. Lord Megatron gave me my voice box back. Cool, huh?" Bumblebee asks before an expulsion sounded down the other part of the mine. "Sounds like it's time to go."

Soundwave grabs his childs servo and starts to walk towards a ground bridge that appeared. "Oh, and, Ratchet. It's yours and that whoes fault Bumblebee is dead and Shadow was born." With that the two jumped through the ground bridge.

tfp tfp

It's been six months and so far Ratchet has taught Raf how to release his weapon which was, surprisingly, a slim sword the came from his upper wrist, transform into his cybertronian form, basic medical knowledge and how to fight. Ratchet had told the others about Bumblebee but they wouldn't believe it.

Sighing Ratchet looked up at the ceiling of the new base. The Decepticons had destroyed the old one with Bumblebee's help. Looking down at the two figures on his bed he smiled Raf was hugging his mothers arm in his sleep.

He had told Lucia two months ago and ended up having the two move in with him. Optimus wasn't to happy with this but he got over it. Sighing happily he smiles at his kids.

The door to the room opened and in came Optimus. Since this place is smaller then the silo everybody has to share rooms. "Yes Bumblebee. I just got back to the room. Yes. Yes they're fine. I know. I'm sorry I made you go there. I'm so sorry. I never ment for-ok. Ok. Goodnight Bumblebee." Optimus says softly.

"Optimus? Why were you talking to Bumblebee?" Ratchet asks softly.

Optimus jumps and looks at Ratchet. Optimus sighs and lays down on his berth. "I'll tell you and the others in the morning." He says as he wraps up in his blanket.

Ratchet frowned and turned back over and laid down with his child and his "baby-mama".

tfp tfp

"I put Bumblebee under assignment so he faked in joining the Decepticons. He has just gotten what he needed but there was some complications. Megatron saw Bumblebee talking to some vehicons and stealing something from Megatron so he beat Soundwave to get the information out of him. Both Soundwave and Bumblebee will be coming home tonight along with nearly Seventy Vehicons, Breakdown and Knockout and their son who came to earth, Chop Shop." Optimus says before loud engines and alarms could be heard.

Ratchet went to reach for Raf but couldn't find him. "Rafael?! Rafael?! RAFAEL!?" Ratchet calls out in horror as he looks all around for the boy.

"Dad! I'm right in front of you!" Raf says as his head becomes visable, startling Ratchet and Lucia.

Suddenly ten Vehicons walk in calmly with torn insignias on their chests. "Optimus Prime? Lord Bumblebee said we could find you here. We are no longer Decepticon's. We wish to be Autobots. So do sixty more of us. Ten more will be here in a hour. Then ten more, then ten more. In six hours we'll all be here." A dark purple vehicon says as he bows. "Please. Alow us to help you in your mission to end this war."

Optimus smiles slightly. "I welcome you to the Autobots. Ratchet will be scaning you for any sort of tracking chip once we figure out where the rest of Rafael is." He says as Ratchet and Lucia poke at where they saw that Raf's clothes were.

tfp tfp

Ratchet quickly scaned the last vehicon of the hour before racing to check his son's scan. "What? A camouflage defense mechanism? How is that possible? Nobody has had that ability since...no. Can't be. Hm. His cells seem to act like chameleon's scales. His body must've sensed he felt threatened and attempted to hide himself. . His body started expanding or contracting his cells in his skin that contained the different pigments to hide him from the threat. This is amazing." Ratchet says smiling.

"Yeah. I always thought Raf was amazing."

Ratchet turned to see Bumblebee standing in the doorway to the little office. "Hey Ratchet. Mom is in the med bay. If you want to see him." He says before walking away.

tfp tfp

Raf walked down the hall with his mother as he waited for the team. Ratchet and Bumblebee had banned him from going. Apparently he was too small to go to cybertron back then and now that unicron has taken over Megatron. He's afraid. He doesn't want to loose his family.

Not again. He's still apologizing to Bumblebee about Soundwave. Sighing Raf rocks his baby sister as he helps his mom sit down. Lucia has been sick ever since giving birth to Cecilia, which was over seven months ago, and she won't see anyone but Ratchet. "I hope everyone is alright." He says softly.

tfp tfp

Raf waited in front of the console in the main room, holding onto Cecilia, as tears fell down his face. His mother had died an hour ago. Apparently the doctor said that she died from infection from the c-section. He had called Ratchet and told him so now he's waiting for his family.

For his brother and his father. They were both coming to help with the funeral.

tfp tfp

 _"Faster Raf! You have seven seconds left! Get past the soldier's!"_ Bumblebee says as he watches Raf zip through a maze with ten Vehicon soldiers behind him.

"Got it 'bee!" Raf said as he shoots a vehicon with a paintball.

A second later a loud dinging sound rings thought the course. "Yes!" Raf yells as he finishes the course in time.

"Yeah! Awesome job bro!" Bumblebee says as he high fives with Raf. "Everyone alright?"

"Fine!" (Vehicon 1)

"Is it lunch time yet?" (Vehicon 2, 3, 6)

"I need to go to the bathroom!" (Vehicon 5, 10)

"I'm good!" (Vehicon 4, 7, 8, 9)

"Alright guys! Have a great weekend!" Bumblebee says smiling before Raf follows him.

"Yes boss!" They say smiling before rushing out.

Raf smiled as he looked down at his cyberhand. He was so glad he found out he was Ratchet's son.

 _End_


End file.
